


How the Hunger Games came to be.

by glanmire



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: Complete headcanon, Gen, propaganda included., read it like a PSA from the capitol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glanmire/pseuds/glanmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The history of our great country Panem, now on the eve of the 75th Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Hunger Games came to be.

Title: How the Hunger Games came to be  
Category: Books » Hunger Games  
Author: glanmire  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: General  
Published: 12-12-13, Updated: 12-12-13  
Chapters: 1, Words: 578  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
In honour of this most anticipated Quarter Quell and 75th Hunger Games, President Snow has suggested that a reminder of our country's history would be timely, a lesson that would bring us back to the Dark Days right up to now, a country on the eve of another fantastic games.

Some younger citizens who do not already know the history of this beautiful county may have some questions like ; why were the Hunger Games invented and how have they changed over the years? Were the noble men and women who created the games viewed as the leaders that we rightly see them as now at the time? And what truly are benefits of the Hunger Games in our society today?

As every man woman and child knows, this country was born of necessity less than a century ago. Before Panem, this land was known as America.

America was a dirty, corrupt country, and her people were weak and selfish. They constantly fought enemies both inside and out, and never experienced the blissful harmony we enjoy in Panem today.

The land was divided harshly, and the people more so. At this time, the world was run on oil, a black substance taken from deep within the earth that made men mad with greed.

There was not one Great War at this time but hundreds of battles. Not only did America fight the other insignificant countries, lesser than she, but wars also waged inside her people's hearts, hearts turned black with a love of oil and money and greed, hearts that were not focused on loving their country but only loving themselves.

America laid waste to all enemies in her last great show of strength. But then there was no more enemies to fight, and so, driven mad by bloodlust and greed, her savage citizens turned on each other in their rage, and then on their leaders.

The country rebelled, against a system that was not flawed, against leaders who loved them, against laws that were just and against injustices purely imagined.

They killed thousands, hundreds of thousands of their own people, of their brothers and sisters, in this internal civil war. The oil was running low and the citizens were frenzied. There seemed to be no end in sight but annihilation of all.

This is when the peacekeepers were founded, from America's last good men and women. Today, peacekeepers are Panem's gentle yet firm force for good, but at the time they served a slightly different purpose.

They wore white, to show they were not as dirtied by greed like the rebels, and they wore masks, to shield themselves from the savagery of the rebel force. Our peacekeepers still wear this uniform to show respect for those who have gone before.

The noble peacekeepers traveled America, taking the youngest member of each and every family and killing them, to show how the most innocent were the ones corrupted war, the ones who suffered the most. This act also showed how the rebellion was just people hurting themselves, creating their own suffering.

It was a tremendous undertaking, but support for the peacekeepers swelled, born from gratitude for how a broken county was finally being repaired.

The rebels caved in quickly, and those who had not had their family member taken yet begged and pleaded. They insisted that they would never rebel again, but the peacekeepers were unmoved and unstoppable, and every single family paid their due, as was right.


End file.
